The present inventor has found, in a process of searching for a method of manufacturing a semiconductor with the aim to realize a semiconductor device with a higher performance as well as to improve the production yield of semiconductors, that, in a case where a turbo-molecular pump is used for an exhaust system, for instance, when a thin film constituting a semiconductor device is formed, some impurities are mixed in the thin film, which prevents improvement of characteristics of the semiconductor device even in a case where a ultra-purity gas is used as a process gas and sufficient attention is paired to prevent impurities from being mixed therein by using a vacuum processing chamber having a surface enabling suppression of degassing.
As a result of streneous efforts for analyzing this cause, it was found that gas molecules exhausted once from an exhaust side of the turbo-molecular pump into the vacuum processing chamber for manufacturing a thin film or impurity gasses existing in the exhaust side of the turbo-molecular pump, is reversely diffused, and the gasses or the like are mixed into a thin film during formation thereof. Namely, it is found that, to achieve higher performance of a semiconductor device and a high production yield, a vacuum exhaust system preventing reverse diffusion of the impurities or the like is required.
The present invention has been made according to the obtained knowledge described above, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a vacuum exhausting apparatus, a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, and a vacuum processing method, which enable production of high-performance semiconductor devices with stability and high yield.